Alexandra Hamilton
by That one cactus
Summary: If Alexander Hamilton was a girl this is how i think and hope it would work (battle of Lams and Jamilton later on)
1. Alexandra Hamilton in New York

Alexandra Hamilton

My name is Alexandra Hamilton, and there's a millon things I haven't done but just you wait... just you wait. My ship ported in New York, such a better view than in the Caribbean. I never knew that one place could hold so many people. I got off my ship with my bag in hand. I walked down the street, hoping to find a friendly face. Then I see him, Aaron Burr. I run up to him, "Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, Sir?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around looking pissed but when he saw me he stopped. He looked at me and said, "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Alexandra Hamilton. I'm at your service sir I have been looking for you!" "Can I buy you a drink? You look like you're new to the city. Let me offer you a room in my house if that's fine." "I would love a drink but I'll decline on the room I'm headed straight for my hotel after this Sir, but I would love a tour." "Sure. Follow me," He said, " and let me take your bag I'll show you to the bar." "Thank you Sir." He took my bag and grabbed my arm. He escorted me to the bar. He ordered a few rounds of shots. He brought me to a table and offered me a chair. He sat down himself then he looked at me for a while. Then he looked at the door as it bursted open and three men appeared. "Yo pretty girl alert. How you doing cutie? I'm John Lauren's and this is Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette." "Are you talking to me?" "Yeah." "Well it's nice to meet you would you like to join us?" Burr interrupts "Nonot you Laurens! I'm gonna go nice to meet you Alexandra." He left without another word. John sat in his seat, "Ah Good ridens. Well Alexandra, can I call you Lexi or Alex?" "Either is fine John." He's kinda cute. The freckles and the curly hair. It makes my heart melt. I could feel the redness in my face growing. "Well tell me about yourself." "I wanna join the revolution if they will allow females. And also I want to free the slaves. And also..." I kinda shrink back when I say this last one, " I kinda think you're cute." Why did I say that why why why?! "... Alex..."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Laurens the Lover

Why did I say that. "What I ment is I like you a lot. AS A FRIEND! Unless you know... I'm gonna stop talking." I shrunk back into my seat and tucked one of my wavy strands of brown hair behind my ear. I could feel my entire face go red. I look up the slightest bit to see Laurens looking at me with a handsome smile and his face almost as red as mine. I could tell I embarrassed both him and me. I don't know if he was smiling because he feels the same way about the stranger he just meet or because he thought I was being funny or weird. I can't handle this. "I'm sorry!" I say way too loudly. I grab my bag, finish my last shot and walk, but I was stopped by a hand around my wrist. "Come on." He said, "stay... please don't leave me with these two when they're drunk." He was pointing at his friends Hercules and Lafayette. I nodded and put my stuff back down. "Hey don't be embarrassed you're cute! I like you a lot too but more than a friend." In my head I am screaming jumping off the walls and totally going insane. On the outside I smile and blush. "So what are you into Mr. John Laurens?" I ask trying to be casual. "I'm into the revolution like these two knuckle heads and freeing the slave. My dream is to lead the first black battalion. I mean it sounds great. I love turtles! Ummmm so where do you live?" He's so cute, and dreamy. "I actually just got here. I moved here from the Caribbean. I lied to Burr about having a hotel. I don't have a place to stay." I look at him, study his freckles and find the pattern in all his curls. "How about you come stay at our house? I mean those two will be making out in their own room so we have an extra room." I say I'll think about it but I know the answer is yes, so I say of course. I mean I don't want to be rude. We finish up at the bar. That Hercules guy had 13 shots! They walked me to there house. Laurens lead me to my room. It was small with a bed, night stand, lamp, and dresser. I thank him again and he was so sweet about it. I want to repay him but I don't know how. "How can I repay you Mr.Laurens?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and our faces both blush. He grabbed my hips and kissed me. I've never been kissed before. I never wanted it to end but Lafayette walked in. "Wow John I never knew you could kiss like that." He laughed and John did the cutest thing his face turned all red and he yelled shut up at him. He was so vounrable. Then he looked back at me. "Consider that your payment and hey," I looked up at him, " I think you can call me John." He walked out and I closed the door I was so happy that night. As I got dressed into my nightgown all I could think of was John. His picture scanned into my vision. He is perfect I thought. That night I dreamed of John and me. Our future that I hope would come true.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Meeting the house mates

The dream I loved was stopped when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I got up from the bed, rubbed my eyes, and opened the door. To my surprise it, sadly, wasn't John. It was Hercules. "Ummmm... hello. You're Hercules right?"

"Yeah. You can call me Herc. I wanted to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Oh! Thank you I'll be there in a second." I quickly got dressed in my light green flowy dress with lace at the top of the neckline. I put on some darker heels and went out into the living room. Well at least I tried. I got lost down the hallway and wandered into the bathroom. I did my hair and makeup then found my way to the kitchen. There I saw Lafayette and John without a shirt on. Oh my gosh how can one person have so many abs? I looked down and blushed, **hard.**

"Hello mon ami! I am Lafayette."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you. It smells really good in here." I'm just trying to make small talk because I know that Lafayette saw John kissing me last night. I don't want him to bring it up.

"Thank you. Now John go put on a shirt don't make the girl uncomfortable. Not like you can I mean that kiss though." I blushed.

"Hey Laff, leave them alone just think of all the things John could say about us!" Herc said.

"Oh my bad mon ami. Alex would you like some breakfast? We have bread, eggs, fruits."

"Thank you but I'm not very hungry."

"Oh... ok Herc and I have to do something real quick so we will leave you alone." When they walked down the hallwa I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I know. It's hard living with them. Sorry about last night I didn't mean for Laff to see that."

"It's ok. I liked it. Actually it was my first kiss."

"Oh sorry... hey do you wanna go out with me some time?" Oh my gosh. He asked me out. He was blushing so hard. What do I say? I mean yes I like him but I just meet him, what do I do?

 **To be continued...**


	4. Jefferson Who?

I didn't want to make him wait but I had no time. No paper and quill. He was standing there so cute, without a shirt, odveoulsy waiting for an answer.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled I would feel so awkward living with him and rejecting him. I mean is this a win? And if I don't like it in the long run I can always break up with him.

"Sweet! I see I'm not the only one who blushes." I looked down and tucked one of my strands of hair behind my ear. He reached out for me. He lifted my head to look at him.

"You know Lex? You're cute when you blush." I could tell I was a tomato. Mainly because no ones ever called me Lex before, but I like the way it sounds as it roles off his tongue. He pulled me into a hug. I could feel the outline of his abs underneath me. was just tall enough for my head to rest on his shoulder, but I mean that could just be the heels. I look up into his eyes. The only thing that could make this better is one of his kisses. Then it was like he read my mind. He leaned down and planted his lips on me. He was genital at first. Just like something to seal the deal. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my hands wander into his perfect, curly, reddish hair. I may have ruined the ponytail to was in, but I don't hunk he cares that much. I was satisfied at first then I knew I wanted more. I pulled him into me, it's like he knew what I wanted. Then he released his tongue. It was like the floodgates opened. I never wanted this to end then I hear,

"Get a room!" I pull away and look in the derection of the voice. When I look over I see Herc and Laff. I turn back to John start laughing and place my forehead on his chest.

"Come on guys. We were kinda busy." John's so sweet.

"Laurens this is a house with 3 men and a female. People will want to walk through. Don't just make out in the middle of the living room!" I pull away from John although I didn't want to.

"Sorry... I'll just go to my room." I start to walk away then I hear John yelling at them.

"Oh so you guys can make out where ever you want but I need to 'get a room?!' You guys need to stop. Alex doesn't need to be picked on!" He defended me! I sit down on my bed and play with my hair. I hear a knock on my door. Please be John I thought. I open it and there is John. He has put on a blue button up shirt.

"Sorry they have no limits."

"I can tell."

"So... where were we?" He closed the door and grabbed my hips and we went back to kissing. I could tell that he was mad. I pulled away and he whined hey do vonrabily.

"You seem upset. Is it because of them?" He nodded. And looked down. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck again. I started the kiss this time. He pushed me against the wall. I was still afraid some one would walk in so we moved over to the door and I locked it. After we finished kissing we stayed in my room, playing card games, eating, learning about each other. It was perfect, until we heard Herc yell for John. He got up and kissed my forehead real quick. Then he left my room. I walked out soon after him. I find my self in the living room with the others. Then I see a figure of a man I don't know.

"Thomas Jefferson! You're back from France. Ummm... welcome and Why the heck are you here?" Laf looked very much like Thomas Jefferson.

"What I can come and say hi to my half brother?" Ohhhhhhh that's why. I look at him. He is tall, wild big black curly hair, dark eyes, and my goodness what's he hot.

"Hello Mr. Jefferson my name is Alexandra Hamilton. It's nice to meet you." I shouldn't think he's hot. I have John and I'm happy... but now with knowing Jefferson... am I?

 **To be continued...**


	5. What do I tell John?

Am I really happy with John? I mean he is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Jefferson has the biggest curliest hair in the world. It really made him look hotter. I turn my head towards John, he's looking at me. He walks over to me and puts his arm over my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you men, but I just got home from France. I was thinking that I could meet some new people... maybe Alexander and I could get to know each other." I totally died inside. What do I say?

"I would love to Mr. Jefferson. I am new to the city. Maybe you and John could show me around." John looked at me weird.

"Lex can I talk to you for a second?" I nod my head and follow him to his room. There is artwork everywhere.

"Wow... Johnny, you never told me you were an artist."

"Yeah I am but, why did you agree to Jefferson? We don't hang out with him. I saw the way he was looking at you. He likes you Lex. Don't fall for him."

"Then convince me." I smiled so did he. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I do love this man. Eventually he sat down on his bed and me next to him. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. We only stopped for air.

"I love you Johnny." He got up and held my hand. We walked out together.

"So...?"

"I would love to spend the day with you." I look at John and peck his cheek. I whisper I love you in his ear. He looked at me. I could tell he was worried, but he trusted me. Thomas opened the door for me and I walked out.

"Bye boys!" They all waved bye to me, and John blew a kiss. Thomas walked me around downtown. We ate lunch at a very nice restrant. After lunch he walked me down to the park.

"You look very beautiful Alexandra." I could feel my face blush. No Lex! You're with John!!! But he's so cute.

"Thank you Thomas but I am with John."

"That's a shame. I'm way more of a man then him."

"Then that's sad I can't test that." He took my arm and pulled me close. I didn't like this but I did. His face was inches from mine.

"I know you want me Lex," he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, " you know it too. Just dump that loser." I shook my head I tried to pull away from his grip but he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Thomas please take me home." He pulled me close again, grabbed my face with his free hand. He kissed me, and I liked it. What would I tell John? No Lex just live in the moment. I took my free hand and ran it through is hair. The giant mop of curls on his head. He was right. He is more of a man, and he's just a little better at kissing. He pulled away for a second.

"So...?" He asked.

"You were right. Just let me think. I'll see you soon Thomas." I walked away. I missed the taste of his perfect lips. I walk into the house to see John asleep on the couch. I go up and kiss his forehead. I sit next to him and lean on him. He is so much better than Thomas... right? I fall asleep on johns shoulder. What do I tell John?

 **To be continued...**


	6. Please send help

I walked into my room and changed into my nightgown. I brush out my hair and brush my teeth. I got into bed and payed there, staring at the ceiling. I started to think. John or Thomas? Thomas or John? I started to cry. I really thought about that kiss from Thomas. I hated it. I hated him. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. I heard walking near my door. I tried to stop crying. I wiped my tears away but then I heard a knock. I got up and unlocked the door, I opened it the slightest bit to see Thomas.

"Stay away... please." He walked into the room. Wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

"Thomas Leave!" He pulled away and looked at me, "please I don't want you."

"Mon ami it is not Thomas." I could now tell that it was Laf.

"I'm sorry Laf."

"Alex I know my step brother, what did he do to you?" I cried harder and sank to the floor, he wrapped his arms around me again, sitting next to me.

"He... he g-grabbed me... and and he h-he kissed me. I t-tried to run, to leave. He wouldn't let go. I-I'm scared Laf. Don't let him take me. Please. I love John n-not Thomas." He nodded.

"Let me go tell John-."

"No! Please don't! Please let this be between you and me. I don't want to worry him." He nodded again. I fell asleep in his arms. I don't remember what happened past then.

I woke up in my bed, not where I fell asleep. I sat up and got out of bed, I rubbed my tired, red, puffy eyes and got ready. I put on my favorite dress, one that was my mother's, and went to the living room.

"Good morning mon ami!" Laf said walking over to me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Since when are you too hanging out?" John said.

"Well I mean we are living in the same house, kinda hard not to run into each other." I said. I went over to John and hugged him. He hugged me back. I pulled away and took an apple for breakfast. He looked down at me and tried to kiss my forehead, I backed up.

"Lex? Are you okay?" I nodded although it wasn't true. He didn't look convinced. I left the kitchen and went outside. I saw Thomas he was walking towards me.

"Stay away Thomas!" He continued walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and lead me away. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. Tears started to stream dont my face. What do I do?

 **To be continued...**


	7. Jefferson and I’s relationship

I didn't know what to do. I tried to fight it, tried to get away but he would only tighten his grip. My wrist started to get really red. Next thing I know we are in his house. He pins me up against the wall and kisses me, I start to cry harder. He wipes my tears away.

"Why are you crying? Don't you love this... don't you love me?" I shook my head. I don't love him. I will never love him. He looked pissed after I shook my head. He grabbed me and whispered in my ear,

"If you don't love me your little Johnny will get it. You understand?" I nodded.

"Good. Now you will go get your stuff and move in with me. Okay?" I nodded. I started to walk away. Before I had my hand on the knob he said,

"Lexie. Don't tell anyone or else." I nodded and when I got out the door I ran away. Crying as hard as I could with whatever liquid I still had. I got home and opened the door. Everyone was sitting there on the couch as I opened the door. They all looked at me. A mess in tears. John got up,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Laf, he shyed away.

"Laf! H-how could you?!" I said between sobs. John walked over and hugged me.

"I have to leave." John pulled away.

"Why? You're safe with us."

"I know it's just a few days. I promise. No need to worry." He nodded and kissed me. I needed that. I walked off to my room, packed my things, and walked out of the house. I walked back to Thomas' house. He was there waiting when I knocked. I saw him standing in the doorway, without a shirt, a devilish look on his face.

"So, where were we?" He grabbed my arm pulled me inside and threw my bag across the room. He sat me down on the couch. I knew whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good. He then went to his room and came back with a cloth. He put it in my mouth and tied my hands together. Then he leaves and brings back a bat.

"You won't remember or know what happens next." He swings the bat then everything goes dark. All that's there is me, my thoughts, and the pain I feel in my head. What was he doing to me?


	8. Why 3?

I woke up at 4:26 pm, my head was spinning and there was a giant bruise on my head. I sat up in a bed, but not my bed. I look down and I don't have clothes on. I wrap the blanket around me and grab my bag. I get some clothes on and wander around the unfamiliar house. I finally find the bathroom. I look into the giant mirror and see the bruise on my head. Then I see a note and a box wrapped in gift wrap. I open the note it said,

 _Dear Alex,_

 _This is for you. Tell me how it goes. After I am told and showed you can go home. Can wait to find out sweetheart. Oh and if it doesn't work out... we'll try until it does. ;)_

 _3 Thomas_

I open the present and drop it the moment I see what it is. It was a pregnancy test. I slid down the wall and started to cry. I pulled out my phone and called Laf. He answered immediately.

"Mon ami where are you?" He said.

"Thomas t-took me, and and and please come to Thomas' and if you tell anyone I swear... just come."

"On my way." About five minutes later Laf comes in the house.

"Alex?! Where are you?" He finds me on the ground and sees the test.

"Alex... are you...-?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it. Laf I don't want a baby." He stood me up and hugged me.

"It will be ok. I promise. I'll be right outside the door."

"Wait! Can you maybe stay in here and hold my hand. I'm scared."

"Okay. I'm sorry my step-brother did this to you."

"It's not your fault. Okay... I'm ready." I picked up the box on the floor, and opened it. I took out the stick and sat on the toilet, Laf holding my hand, kneeling next to me. I peed on the stick and got up. I set it on the counter, washed my hands and sat next to Laf on the rim of the bathtub.

"How long does it take Lex?" I shrugged and pulled out the box.

"It says 1-10 minutes." He nodded. I waited ten minutes just to make sure. I pulled the stick from its spot where it was upside down.

"Okay... 1 line is no, and 2 lines is yes."

"Are you ready mon ami?" I nodded. I grabbed the pregnancy test and flipped it over. Okay I'm praying it's one line. Please let it be one line. I look at it and what I see kills me inside. I look up, then look at Laf, tears forming and starting to come down my face.

"Laf... I'm pregnant." I showed him the test.

"What are you going to do...? What will you tell John?" Oh no... what will I tell John? I get up and grab my stuff. I take a picture and send it to Thomas.

 **A. Ham:** Are you happy now Thomas? (I sent him a picture of the test.)

 **T. Jefferson:** Very ;)

I take my phone and throw it across the room. I cry hard. Laf goes and gets my phone because he hears a buz.

"Here..."

"Thanks." It was from Thomas.

 **T. Jefferson:** You can go home now.

 **A. Ham:** Good now leave me alone... for good, and leave John out of this.

I then blocked him. I didn't care anymore. He impregnated me. Laf took my bag and things and walked me home. When we got there John was sitting on the couch. He got up and hugged me so hard all I could think of was the baby in my stomach. Was he scwishing it? I pulled away and kissed him.

"I missed you Lex."

"I missed you too. Hey let's go to the park."

"Okay. When?"

"Right now!"

"Okay." He chuckled and it was cute. I pulled him out the door and we walked across the street to the park. I held his hand the whole way. I'm gonna tell him.

"Hey Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something but... it, it might be for the best but..." I started to cry, "just promise me that you won't freak out."

"Okay. I promise."

"Let's sit down," my ankles were starting to swell already, "Johnny, these few days I was gone... I was at Thomas'. He took me home and he kissed me. I hated it. He tied me up, put a cloth in my mouth and knocked me out. Next thing I know he leaves me this note and this," I hand him the test and the note, " he said if I told anyone about this he would hurt you. I didn't want that for you... but he impregnated me. I am carrying his baby. I don't want to be, but I am. If you really love me promise me you won't leave me through all this. Treat this baby like your own." I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. "I know it's hard to understand believe but it's true. I'm sorry but I didn't want him to hurt you." He was in tears, as was I.

"Lex... I-I promise, but why? You tried to keep me safe, but he hurt you. I couldve taken it. I promise you we are in this together. It may biologically be Jefferson's but he could never love it as much as I will, and do." He wrapped me in a hug. Then kissing me. He laughed a bit.

"We're having a baby." I laughed a bit through happy tears.

"Yeah... we are." I kissed him. He took my hand and we stood up together. We walked around the park not saying a word. When we got back Herc gave me a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper, and a bow. I thank him and open it. It was baby clothes. There was a purple too-too and pair of green shoes with race cars on them. I cried and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Herc!"

"No problem. I'm so sorry about Thomas. This isn't a very good thing-."

"No..." I said leaning my head against Johns shoulder, "It's the greatest thing to happen to me. Just don't call it Jefferson's child. It's John and I's."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Jefferson’s Back!

So it's out. At least to a few. I'm pregnant! John says that Jefferson will pay for whats he's done to me. I just can't get over the pregnancy. My first doctors appointment is today. I called Jefferson to tell him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jefferson... hi."

"Lexie? You decided to call? Guess you do love me."

"No I don't. I just wanted to tell you that I will keep you updated on my baby."

"OUR baby."

"No it's mine. You don't love it or me. I have a doctors appointment today. I will NOT invite you to the shower, delivery, gender reveal, birthdays, or anything else. Goodbye Jefferson." I hung up on that. I hate that man. John walked into my room.

"Hey babe, and baby." He's so sweet to accept this baby.

"Hey baby that's your daddy talking." I walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. He placed one hand on my back and one on my belly.

"You ready to go? Herc and Laf could come if you want."

"Yes I'm ready and yes they can. They seem really happy about this baby."

"Yeah... are you really happy about the baby? I mean do you wish it really was ours?"

"Yes I am really happy, but not with the father. I really wish it was you." I kissed the tip of his nose. I only could because he was looking down.

"Hey boys?!" I yelled, "You coming?" They ran out of their room and came down to me.

"Thanks for letting us come Alex!" Herc said.

"No problem. Hey do you guys want to be the god- fathers?" They looked at each other a glow in their eyes.

"YES!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Okay then it's settled. Let's go." We all got in Johns car. John was driving, I was in the passenger seat and Herc and Laf were in the back. Laf fell asleep on Herc's shoulder. I thought they were so cute.

"Hey Herc? How long have you two been dating?"

"A few years... why?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes..."

"You should propose!! I mean you love him and I can tell he loves you."

"But what if he says no."

"Trust me he wouldn't. He loves you Herc."

"I'll think about it..."

"That's all I needed!" The rest of the way there was quiet. Herc fell asleep against Laf and I sat in silence with John.

"Hey babe. We are almost there!"

"Yay! Should we walk them up?" I look back at Herc and Laf.

"Na. We'll wake them up when we get there." I nodded. I look down at my stomach. I see the slightest bump. It may not mean a lot but it means everything to me. That's my baby. A human inside of me.

"Hey... are you okay?" I hear John say.

"I'm perfect." He placed one of his hands on my knees. He was so sweet. I look down at my outfit, jeans and a hoodie.

"We're here!"

"BOYS!!!" Herc and Laf get up.

"What?!" Laf said.

"We are here!!" Their eyes widened and they jumped out of the car. We all walked in together. We all looked so weird. I held Johns hand and we walked up to the desk together.

"Hi! What can I do for you?"

"Um.. hi I'm here to sign in. My name is Alexandra Hamilton."

"Oh yes so I will take you but only the father can come in for now."

"Ok just give me a second." She nodded.

"John do we say you're the father?"

"No," oh crap I knew who that was. Jefferson came. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi I'm the father." I tried to get him off of me, so did John, Herc, and Laf but by then he was walking me towards the room we were going into. He picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Get your hands off me!!"

"Make me!" I kicked and punched, but it was no use. I wasn't strong enough.

"Why are you here?"

"Because its my baby! And I'm the one who wants it!"

"I want it so much more than you! You don't love me or it!" After that i knew I took it too far. He slapped me across the face, then he took out a knife. He cut my arm with it.

"Ahhh! Thomas... stop! Please!"

"Shh it'll be over soon. Now you know not to mess with me." I started to cry, just as the doctor came in.

"Oh my. What happened ma'am?"

"I cut myself on the table by accident."

"Ok here's a bandage." He put a long badaid on.

"Ok now lay down please. I'm gonna put this on your stomach and we will see the baby. How many weeks?"

"Uh I think it's 23 now?"

"Ok and is this your first visit?"

"No."

"Ok then. Here's the baby." He showed the screen to me. I was looking at my baby.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"No my friends Hercules and Lafayette can take it if you put it in an envelope." He nodded and printed out a picture and wrote the gender down next to it. The doctor said that the morning sickness should be ending soon. I walked out and Thomas grabbed my hand.

"Let go Thomas!" I said I'm a firm voice.

"No!" He walked me to the waiting room where I say my friends.

"Thanks Thomas now let go. John is waiting for me."

"John isn't going to see you. You're coming with me."

"No! JOHN! LAF! HERC! HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!!" John got up, as did Herc and Laf, they all raced towards me. Thomas pulling me out by the arm. John grabbed my arm, but I screamed in pain because of what Thomas did. The nurses came over.

"Excuse me Sir, is this your wife or girlfriend?"

"No! I'm not please help me! He assulted me! Please help!" Tears we're streaming down my face. The nurses called the cops and kept Jefferson away from me while another one took me into a bathroom. I watched from a mirror as Jefferson was taken into a cop car.

"I wanna see my boyfriend. I'm fine now thank you." I left and ran to John. He hugged me like never before. He was scared.

"Are you ok? What did he do to you? Is the baby ok? Are you safe?"

"I'm not ok, he cut my arm and slapped me, I think the baby is alright, and I don't know if I'm safe."

"Oh Lex!" He hugged me tighter. He pulled as close as he could considering the baby belly.

"Oh Herc, Laf. This is for you. Don't tell us yet." I hand them the envelope. They open it and look at the picture of the baby. They scream with excitement.

"Hey Herc can you drive? I want to sit with John." He nodded. I got in the back, John soon after followed me. Herc and Laf got in the front. I leaned my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep on his shoulder.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry this was a bit all over the place. In the next part she will be 8 months. Nothing will happen with Jefferson over the time skip. Jefferson is in jail for a year. It's been 2 months since the arrest. She and John still tell people it's Johns baby. The squad decides to move uptown, farther away from Jefferson. So they are unpacking and Alex is heavily pregnant. Part 10 coming soon!!!**


	10. New baby

Our new house is nice, not as good as the old house, but still good. Herc and Laf moved into an apartment right up the road. John and I live in our small house. It has a few rooms. Once John and I go and have the baby Laf and Herc will decorate the room. We found out we were having a baby girl. We are going to name her Piper. John and I loved that name. It is a week from my due date, and John and I are sitting on the couch watching a Disney movie. He had his hand on my ginormous belly. I felt a kick and he looked at me.

"Did you feel that Lex?!"

"Yes Johnny... it's **inside** of me I feel everything."

"Oh right... I love you."

"Love you too." Then I felt a contraction.

"Ahh. Hey John... can you bring me an Advil please."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a contraction."

"Hey we'll wait a bit and see if you're going into labor." I nodded. A few hours later my water broke. I was in our room and he was still watching the movie.

"JOHN!!! MY WATER BROKE!!!"

"GET IN THE CAR! I GOT THE BAGS!!" I walk out to the car after changing into comfier clothes. John wasn't far behind. We started to drive and I called Herc.

"Hey Herc, ah... um... my water broke... we're on our way to the hospital. Can you go get the room ready?"

"Yes! And congrats! Call us when Piper gets here! We'll visit soon! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I hang up and John has his hand on my knee. When we get there we sign in and a nurse takes me to a smallish room. I change into the maternity robe and got into bed. The contractions were the worst pain I've ever felt.

"John... it hurts..."

"Shhh I know I know. Hey I'm right here." I take his hand and squeeze it hard. Soon a nurse comes in and gives me an epidural. It helps but not to much. I know Piper is coming.

"John... she's coming."

"Okay. Nurse! Alex feels the baby coming!" A nurse comes running in with a team of doctors and midwifes. A bit of pain, screaming, and a lot of pushes later, Piper Hamilton is born. They let me hold her. She was perfect. She had my eyes, Jefferson's hair, and she had freckles. That made me happy. This is proof that it's not Jefferson's kid. Well emotionally at least.

"John go call Laf and Herc!"

"Okay." A few minutes John comes back in.

"They're done with the room."

"Great. You hear that Piper? Your room is done!" The nurses took her for a bit. Later she was brought back so I could feed her. John sat next to me. He put his hand on her head. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Good job baby. I'm proud of me."

"You should be! I just had our baby!" Then we hear a knock at the door. John goes over and opens the door, I try to look out the door but I can't really move with Piper on me.

"Who is it Johnny?"

"It's US!!!!" Herc and Laf came into the room.

"Hi guys! Meet Piper." They gather around Piper and I.

"Can I hold her?" Laf asked. I nodded. I handed my baby over to one of her god-fathers. Laf looked so loving. Herc was lookin over Laf's shoulder.

"She's perfect!" Herc said.

"I know!" Laf handed her back. They sat down and hung out for a while. We all talked until Piper feel asleep. Then we watched a movie not the small TV I had in the hospital room. I couldn't believe that my baby was in my arms.

 **To be continued...**

 **I know this chapter is short and not very exciting. Sorry... it will get better! So much school work!!! I won't be writing for a few weeks. I'm also moving so not a lot will be writer this summer. Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
